A substantial number of structures are constructed of cylindrical tubes. The material of construction of such tubes is metallic with usually the metal being steel. Examples of structures which are to be built from such tubing would be roll bars for vehicles and supporting frameworks for certain types of structures.
In the working with such tubes it is necessary to securely connect together a plurality of such tubes. Frequently the interconnection requires that a given tube extends substantially perpendicular from another tube. The open end of the perpendicular tube is located in a given plane and does not matingly conform to the exterior surface of the tube to which it is to be connected.
In the past, it has been common to "notch" the open end of the tube to facilitate attachment to the tube to which it is to be connected. This notch is normally not shaped to closely conform to the tube surface as generally the notch is V-shaped and has planer side walls. The tubular surface to which the notched tube is to be connected is not V-shaped but has a round arcuate configuration.
Previous to this invention, there was no known device would could quickly and easily notch the end of a tube so as to closely conform to the exterior surface of another tube to which it is to be connected in a perpendicular manner. Once the tube is located in close conformity with the exterior surface of another tube, the two tubes are merely fixedly connected together by welding.